Nicky's Fantasies
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: PreSlash Nick/Greg. Nick finds it hard to focus on work as his long time crush is always in the room. Series of One-Shots.
1. Coroner's Office

**Chapter 1: Coroner's Office**

* * *

**Pre-Slash Nick/Greg**

**Nick's Fantasies: Nick lets his mind wonder from him**

**Author: Lolly4Holly**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI coz if i did Grissom would still be in it. And Nick and Greg would be together ;P**

**My First One so please tell me what you think :D**

* * *

Nick walked into the coroner's office seeing the Doc and Greg stood beside a body they had found in the junk yard earlier that day. He head over to David to get his report on the case he was working. "Hey Dave, you got my autopsy report yet?" He asked, walking over to where David was standing, without taking his eyes off Greg.

Looking up from the body he was processing, David nodded as he reached for the file balanced on the edge of the body table.

"So what's the COD?" Nick asked curiously.

David lifted the sheet off the body to show Nick. "Blunt force trauma to the head." Nick held the vic's file in his hands, flipping through the pages slowly. But he wasn't looking at the pages; he had his eye on Greg the whole time. Nick could hear David talking to him in the background, but he managed to block him out as he stared at Greg's sweet lips moving as he talked.

Gently licking his upper lip in slow motion, Nick wished he could be kissing Greg's lips right now.

His heart sank as he watched a sweet smile spreading across Greg's lips, lighting up the whole morgue with his beautiful mouth. He loved his sweet crocked smile; he could stare at him for hours and never get bored.

Nick's mind began to drift.

He longed to walk right over there and press his lips against Greg's, wanting, tasting and demanding his sweet sticky tongue to caress his own. He imagined Greg's hand gently stroking the side of his face as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Nick?" David abruptly shouted, snapping him out of his day dream that seemed to take up most of his time these days. "Nick!" He shouted again as he still hadn't acknowledged he was there.

"What?" Nick snapped, not wanting to be disturbed from his thoughts.

"I said your weapon was probably something with a curved edge." Showing Nick the head wound on his victim, he pointed to the curved angle of the brain trauma.

"Awesome." Nick nodded, closing the file in his hands before he leant down to take a closer look at the wound, but his eyes wandered back towards Greg as walked past him holding his case file in his delicate fingertips. Nick clenched his teeth into his lower lip, imagining how sweet those soft fingers would taste on his tongue, or how smooth and gentle they would feel on his body.

Greg disappeared out of the double doors behind him, leaving Nick to watch as he disappeared through the gap in the swinging door.

"Hey Nicky, you okay?" Catherine suddenly appeared beside him, looking at his complexion. "You look a little flushed." The motherly instinct in her forced her to place her hand on his cheek to check his temperature. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Nodding anxiously, Nick backed away from her towards the doors. "It's just a little hot in here." Giving Catherine a half smile, he quickly head off out the double doors in the same direction of Greg, hoping to catch another glimpse.


	2. Break Room Fantasy

**Chapter 2: Break Room Fantasy**

* * *

All was quiet in the breakroom.

The rest of the lab crew were hard at work, while Nick and Greg were on their post break between cases.

Nick sipped his coffee slowly as he pretended to read the magazine in front of him, glancing up at Greg every chance he could.

Greg was sat across the table from him with a slice of chocolate cake and a magazine featuring the summer look. Not that Greg needed any fashion tips as his clothes and hair were always so unique. Nick thought that maybe he had a thing for the models, particularly the buff male ones as a slight smirk grin spread across his lips as he scanned his eyes across their firm bodies.

Nick watched him in fascination as the spoon he was eating the cake with disappeared into his mouth. He watched in awe as Greg's adams apple rose up and down as he swallowed each mouthful of cake, sending a warm tingle down Nick's spine.

Greg glanced up, immediately noticing Nick was staring at him, making a cheeky smile spread across his lips.

Nick attempted to cover up his staring by quickly glancing down at the magazine in his hands. Greg chuckled softly, taking a bigger bite of chocolate cake in slow motion. He watched Nick out of the corner of his eye as he licked his lips, tormenting Nick even more by the second.

Nick's mind started to drift once again. He imagined Greg's chocolaty coated tongue gently caressing his own. He closed his eyes as he imagined their tongues weaving in and out of one another's mouths. Moaning softly as he thought about Greg's tongue gently brushing against the roof of his mouth, Nick felt those familiar tingles rushing through his body like pure ecstasy.

"Nick!" A voice suddenly shouted from the doorway. Nick quickly wiped some of the droll from his chin, looking round at Hodges in the doorway. "I got the results back from that trace off your vic's shirt . . . it's Iron, Oxide-Hydroxide." Hodges explained.

Too dazed to think what that was from his day dreaming, Nick just shook his head up at him with a look of pure perplexity.

"Rust." Hodges rolled his eyes. _It's tough being so smart. _He thought to himself.

"Rust? My vic was found in the pool."

"Well maybe there was rust," Hodges snidely remarked. "My work here is done!" He handed over the results then head off down the hall back to his lab.

Nick glanced down at the results in his hands, scrunching his eyes together as he tried to make sense of it all. He looked back up as he felt Greg's eyes burning into him, but when he looked up Greg was completely enrolled in his magazine.

"Catch yah later Greggo." He loudly scraped his chair back, watching a smile spread across Greg's lips. Nick watched the spoon slipping back into Greg's mouth, feeling a warm sensation rushing down to his lower half. He hastily made his way towards the breakroom door to get away before Greg noticed, bumping straight into Sara.

"Jeez Nick! Where's the fire?"

"S-So-Sorry." He stammered, glancing back around at Greg. He smiled at Sara as she stepped past him, watching her heading over to the table to wipe some chocolate cake from the corner of Greg's mouth.

Nick looked on with green eyes of envy, wishing he was the one wiping the chocolate from the corners of Greg's adorable mouth, not letting a drop go to waste.


	3. Secret Lust

**Chapter 3: Secret Lust**

* * *

Nick walked into the print lab looking for Mandy. Instead he found Greg. He blushed red slightly as he had been trying to avoid Greg all day from the erotic dream he had last night about the two of them on a sunny island beach together. "Hey, Mandy's off sick with the flu." Greg smiled as he looked up at him.

"Oh." Gulping hard, Nick made his way towards the desk with his Jane Do's ten card in hand. He looked around awkwardly thinking of something to say, but he was too nervous to speak.

"I'll run it for you if you like?"

Before Nick could answer Greg had already taken the ten card from his hand, brushing his soft fingertips against the back of Nick's hand as he did. Nick shivered slightly, watching as Greg gave him a sweet smile, running his tongue across his upper lip before he turned around to process the ten card for Nick.

Nick clenched his teeth into his lower lip once again, beginning to leave an impression from all the times he had done it.

Greg bent over the table in front of him. Nick tried not to stare but Greg's jeans were unbelievably tight and in all the right places too. Nick slowly inhaled a deep breath, watching as Greg scanned his prints into the computer for him, trying to catch any matches from the database.

Greg finally stood up straight again, tapping his fingers on the surface of the table as he waited for the results to come through. From his position Nick could see the bare skin behind Greg's ear lobe. He so desperately wanted to mark the unmarked skin with a soft kiss while he smelt the soft scents of his hair.

"Your Jane Do is one Marilyn White." Greg whirled around, brushing against Nick as he head off towards the printer to collect the drivers licence print out for Nick.

Feeling his heart pounding harder against the surface of his chest, Nick struggled to breathe calmly as he longed to feel Greg's body against his own for that little bit longer.

"Here you go." Greg spun around on the balls of his feet, handing over the sheet of paper with a sweet smile on his face. Nick looked deep into his caramel chocolate brown eyes, wanting to finally tell Greg how he felt, but he chickened out once again.

"Thanks G." Nick slowly reached out his hands, taking the sheet of paper from Greg. His lower lip trembled as Greg held it tighter, struggling not to moan as their fingers brushed against each other.

Greg finally let it go, beaming a warm smile up at Nick.

"I owe you one G." Nick quickly turned before his face flushed bright red, quickly making his way off down the hall, not noticing that Greg was watching his back seat as he disappeared off down the hall.

"Mmmm." Greg moaned softly to himself.


	4. Locker Room Lust

**Chapter 4: Locker Room Lust**

* * *

Nick slowly walked towards the locker room ready to go home. He walked apprehensively through the halls as he didn't want to run into Grissom about the terrible report he just filed. Nick believed that the first suspect they came across was in fact their murder suspect and he was persistent to prove it, but it turned out wrong.

He had been avoiding Grissom and Sara all afternoon so he wouldn't have to put up with their comments.

Nick sighed heavily as he walked into the locker room. He decided to change his shirt as he had been dumpster diving for bodies all night, and the stench was locked into his clothing. Lifting his shirt up over his head, he tossed it to the bottom of his locker with the rest of the dirty stuff so he could pull on a fresh one from the coat hanger.

Greg suddenly walked in from the showers with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked over at Nick seeing his bare rippling chest as he lifted a clean shirt over his head. He blushed slightly as he caught sight of Greg staring at him. "Hey Greggo, off home?" He asked casually, adjusting the shirt collar around his neck.

"Yeah, I thought I'd shower here first, I was digging for bodies in the desert with Sara." Greg explained as he pulled open his locker.

As Greg's back was turned, Nick looked round at Greg's dripping wet flesh. He felt the warm tingle running up his spine once again. He quickly turned his head away as soon as Greg turned to look at him.

Their eyes slowly met, they exchanged a slight smile but got back to what they were doing, trying to be discreet about their gazes.

Nick flattened his hair as he stole another look of Greg, watching him pulling a fresh pair of jeans on under the towel. Nick felt butterflies in his stomach; he felt the urge to run his hand down Greg's slippery wet back, but managed to fight it, just.

Meanwhile, Greg continued getting dressed completely oblivious to Nick's staring behind him.

Greg dropped the towel to his ankles as he fastened his belt around his tight waist. Nick almost gave out a soft moan but managed to hide it as he watched the bare skin disappearing beneath his clothing.

Greg pulled a t-shirt off one of his coat hangers, slowly pulling it down over his head when he caught Nick staring again. "Nick? Are you okay?"

Nick just stared at him, thinking a moment. "Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded then pushed his locker door shut, grabbing his bag off the bench. "Nice shirt G." He smiled as he stepped past him, not noticing Greg watching his every movement.

Greg's jaw slowly dropped as he saw Nicks arse perfectly shaped in his tight jeans. A disappointed Greg dropped to the bench behind him, wishing he had the guts to run after Nick and do the one thing he's always wanted to do since they became friends.


	5. Snap Shot Lust

**Chapter 5: Snap Shot Lust**

* * *

Nick and Sara were working an ordinary double homicide out on a basketball court. Greg finished his case early so he decided to come along to assist them.

Nick knelt down by the first victim, taking snap shots of his face and the defensive wounds on his arms. Nick stood up looking over at the second victim when he spotted Greg and David stood over the second victim's body.

"Nick you okay?" Sara suddenly asked him as she walked over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded to her then took a few snapshots of the blood pools around the body. "Hey, what's Greggo doin' here?" He asked, pulling a swab from his pocket.

"Grissom, he told him to give us a hand because he was bored. And you know how irritable Greg gets when he's bored." She smirked. "That's not a problem is it, Nicky?"' She asked as she grabbed her kit off the floor.

Nick shook his head as he looked over at Greg's tight arse resting as he was bent over the deceased victim.

While Sara walked over to the second body talking to David, Nick lifted his camera up to his eye looking at Greg through the lens.

Greg soon pulled a lolly pop out of his jeans pocket and shoved it in his mouth as he walked around looking for clues. Nick didn't mean to, but his finger pushed down on the shutter snapping a picture of Greg with the lolly.

Nick lowered the camera slowly watching Greg moving the lolly around his mouth with his tongue.

"Can I take him now?"

_Oh God yes._ Nick thought to himself then realized it wasn't his voice. Nick looked around confused to find who it had come from.

"Nick, the body." David pointed down. "Can I take it now?" David asked again.

Nick looked at him blushing red then nodded. "Sure thing, I'm all done here."

He had hoped David hadn't seen him admiring Greg, but he was pretty sure he had as he was blatantly obvious even to the most clueless of people.

Nick turned back to the other body, walking over slowly snapping some pictures of the face and torso. As he moved down to the feet he saw Greg's face in the view finder of his camera.

Greg was crouched down just a few feet from him, holding a pair of tweezers while swirling the lolly pop around in his mouth.

Greg picked up a hair by the victim's feet then stuffed it in an evidence bag. As he looked up he saw Nick's camera was aimed in his direction. "Enjoyin' your lolly?" Nick asked lowering the camera.

"I fancied something sweet." He smirked as he licked his lips to torment Nick.

"Bet the ladies love it." Nick sighed softly in disappointment as he climbed to his feet to look around for more clues.

Then Nick bent over to place a marker by some vital evidence, making Greg moan in delight as he had a perfect view of his gorgeous body. "Mmmm,"

Nick immediately stood up straight, looking round at Greg wide eyed.

Greg quickly pulled the lolly from his mouth, pointing to it to avoid confusion. "Mmmm, this is so sweet. You wonna lick?"

Nick shook his head in his direction. "Some other time G." He stepped over one of his markers, snapping a picture from another angle.

"I saw that." Sara complained, stepping up beside Greg as Nick wondered off.

"Saw what? Nothing's going on." Greg defensively stated as his skin blushed red.

"You offer your lolly to Nick, but not me?" She pouted, punching him lightly in the arm "You'll pay Sanders."

Greg gave her a slight smile watching her catching up to Nick on the path. He sighed in relief that she didn't notice his giant crush on Nick, but he thought to himself never in a million years would Nick Stokes look at him that way.

He was a ladies' man.


	6. Fantasy Dream

**Chapter 6: Fantasy Dream**

* * *

An exhausted Nick walked off into his office, crashing on the couch in the corner of the room. Since Riley wasn't a CSI here anymore, they replaced her desk with a big comfy couch. Nick loved every minute of sharing the office with Greg, it was a dream come true.

Nick drifted off to sleep after a hard double shift involving a triple homicide of a mother and her two kids. Normally he would polish off the day with a waitress or sexy perfume sprayer, but really he wanted Greg both physically and mentally.

Greg would always make a bad day into a good one. Even one look of the sweet curved smile cheered Nick right up, but he was out pulling a double with Catherine in the desert and Nick didn't know if Greg really would feel the same way.

* * *

Greg quickly retreated off to his office, escaping from Ecklie and Catherine who were arguing about the case's suspect as it was one of their own deputies. One of their very own officers had murdered someone, but Ecklie refused to accept it.

When Greg leant against the door to escape the shouting, he caught sight of Nick fast asleep on the sofa across the room. He smiled to himself watching the man of his fantasies snooze softly.

Greg crept around the room to his desk, taking a seat while still watching Nick as he began to stir.

"Mmmm," Nick moaned softly, his hips slightly dipping as he slept.

Greg watched his fantasy cowboy as a bulge formed in his Levis. He started to wonder what kind of woman Nick was dreaming of. Maybe a red head as they seemed to be his favourite, while Greg's dreams were full of the sexy cowboy that wouldn't look twice at him then he dropped his jaw in disbelief.

"Greg no . . ." Nick moaned. Greg clutched the edges of his desk unable to believe what he just heard Nick moan. Did he really just hear his own name being moaned in a dream from his studdly cowboy?

"Greg." Nick moaned again, rolling his hands into balls as he clutched the couch. "Mmmm," He moaned again, his body tensing up as it went into spasms.

Greg bit his lower lip, being completely turned on by the sexy moans coming from his cowboy. He still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Nick suddenly shook himself awake then sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. "Good Dream?" Greg asked casually, trying not to give anything away.

"Why do you ask?" Nick asked nervously, knowing from some previous dates that had informed him he talks in his sleep. He quickly sat up, brushing his fingers through his hair.

"Well the soft moans... and the bulge in your pants kinda gave it away." Greg subtly pointed.

"Ever the CSI." Nick smirked, half embarrassed to be in this situation. He quickly untucked his shirt, using it to cover up his lower half. "Did I say anythin'?"

Greg shook his head slightly, trying to hold back a grin. "So, what was it about?"

Nick watched Greg's actions then straightened up on the sofa. "Well, it was kinda hot actually." Nick smiled softly; sure he hadn't said anything that referred specifically to who he was dreaming of.

"Oh yeah?" Greg decided to tease him a little more, "busty blonde or red head?" He asked, knowing this question would set him back.

"Well... I'm an ass man actually." Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Nick slowly made his way off towards his desk, taking a seat behind it.

"Care to tell me about it?" He asked, practically torturing Nick to spill the truth. "C'mon Nicky, I just spent all night scrapping brain matter off the walls. I could use the release."

"Okay." He smiled slightly; sure Greg didn't know anything still from all the questions. "I was in Florida, West Palm Beach. A great hotel with a prefect view of the sea . . . we went for dinner at this perfect little restaurant . . . complete with flickerin' candles and some nice soft music." Nick paused to look up at Greg, trying not to give too much away. "I ordered the lobster, my date ordered Salmon . . . then afterwards we went for a long walk on the beach, holdin' hands under the moonlight . . . we got back to the hotel and took a shower together . . . gently washin' down each other's backs and hair before we retreated to the bedroom."

Greg was suddenly glad he was sat behind a desk as he felt his jeans tighten at the waist.

"We started off by standin' . . . layin' wet sloppy kisses over one another's necks before we crashed onto the soft mattress. I brushed their hair from their face as I sank in for another kiss . . ." Nick paused again looking back at Greg who was listening very intensely. "Then I ran my fingers through their hair while I was deepenin' the kiss . . . and discardin' of any clothes we still had on." Nick looked up again so nervous to finish.

He wanted to say what really happened and who he was with, but he couldn't as the words just wouldn't form in his mouth.

"Then before we knew it . . . we were all over each other, very sexy though." Nick explained then grabbed a file trying to get on with some work.

Greg smiled over at him, realising how nervous Nick was. He rested his chin in his hands then licked his lips before he spoke, "Seems like you enjoyed what I was doing to you." He giggled making Nick's heart stop dead as the blood drained from his face.


	7. True Feelings

**Chapter 7: True Feelings**

* * *

The next day Catherine assigned Nick and Greg on an ordinary trash run.

Nick waited in the Denali outside for Greg as he was going to restock his kit before they head out to their crime scene. Nick sat nervously waiting over what he had discussed with Greg the day before.

Nick's palms were sweating nervously and he felt cold chills running up his spine. What must Greg think of him now? That he had a sexy dream about him. Would he be disgusted and avoid him all night or would he fulfil Nick's dream and admit to his true feelings for him?

Greg finally emerged a few minutes later, loading his kit into the back of the truck nervously. He wiped his sweaty hands down his jeans then climbed in the Denali beside Nick, both avoiding eye contact with one another.

Nick waited for Greg to strap in before he started the car. His Rascal Flatts CD started up to fill the awkward silence as he drove off to the scene.

* * *

Two Hours into the trash run, neither man had exchanged even a look or conversation as they were both so nervous. Nick was beginning to feel more and more awkward by the minute. Was his friendship with Greg truly over just like that?

He watched Greg bagging some severed fingers up, trying to think of anything he could say to him.

"Hey Nick, can you pass me the UV light?" Greg asked startling Nick.

The first time he had talked to him and he was asking him to get something for him.

Nick grabbed the light from Greg's kit, handing it over to him. Their fingertips gently brushed together as they did, sending sparks of electricity through one another's bodies. Greg clenched his teeth into his lower lip as he stared deep into Nick's soulful eyes.

He was slightly relieved that he finally found out Nicks feelings for him, but also nervous.

"Hey Greg," Nick finally spoke up. Greg looked round at him seeing his hands practically shaking. "So... do you er... do you think this was a body dump?" He finally got his sentence out, disappointing Greg as he thought he was finally going to ask him out.

"Well... unless she tied herself up, cut off her own ear then threw herself into a skip. I'd say so." Greg nodded, getting back into CSI mode. "Nick." Greg stood up straight, looking at the gorgeous Texan stood before him.

He tried to speak but his lips froze before he could say anything.

"Are you disgusted by me now?"

"No, no . . . I mean I'm slightly relieved."

Nick looked up at Greg in shock of what he just heard. "Y... you mean?" He stammered.

Greg nodded taking a step closer so there was only a few feet between them. "I mean . . . I've been attracted to you since the first time I saw you. I think about you all the time."

"Why didn't you ever say anythin'?" Nick asked, feeling his heart beginning to pound against his chest.

"I was scared . . . I mean a straight Texan boy like yourself with a ladies' man reputation." Greg sheepishly answered. He watched Nick waiting for a reply but he was too scared to answer too. "Why didn't you?" Greg returned.

"Same really . . . I thought you wouldn't even look twice at me if I told you how I really felt." Greg felt warm tingles in the pit of his stomach. Was he really having this conversation with Nick Stokes?

Greg took a deep breath stepping slightly closer to Nick. "So, what else have you dreamed about me doing with you?" Greg boldly asked. Nick looked up seeing a cheeky grin spread across Greg's face. He smiled too feeling slightly less awkward.

"How about you meet me at my place after shift?" Nick suggested. Greg felt like screaming out _'Oh My God Nick Stokes just asked me out.'_ But he kept it to himself so Nick wouldn't think he was a complete dork.

"Sure thing Cowboy." He winked.


	8. Final Chapter

**Chapter 8: The Date**

* * *

Nick practically raced home to get ready, desperately awaiting Greg's arrival. He managed to swipe some of Greg's coffee from the lab so he had something for them to drink when he got there. Nick quickly jumped in the shower then searched through his closet for something to wear. He pulled on some dark faded jeans along with a smart shirt then rushed through his apartment to clean it up, waiting for Greg to arrive.

Nick didn't have to wait long though.

As soon as he started to relax he heard a knock at his front door, immediately making him anxious again.

Nick checked his hair in the mirror then rushed off to answer it. He took several deep breaths before he reached for the door. Pulling it open towards him, he smiled widely as he saw Greg looking cute as hell in one of his crazy t-shirts, tight jeans and the usual gorgeous smile with the spiky hair to top it off.

"Wow..." Nick gasped open mouthed at him. "I... I made some coffee." He nervously pointed off towards the kitchen, ushering Greg off inside. Greg smiled back at him taking a few steps into Nick's house. He had been over here before to play video games, watch movies or sports, but never on a date.

Nick closed his door then rushed off to the kitchen to pour out two mugs of coffee. He watched Greg taking a seat on his sofa then joined him with the hot cups of coffee in his hands. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Greg smiled, shifting over on the couch so Nick could sit down beside him.

"This doesn't have to be awkward G. We're still friends, right?"

"Of course," Greg agreed then inhaled a deep breath before he asked, "So when did you first . . . you know, like me?"

"I've had feelin's for you since the first time I saw you." Nick admitted to him straight up. "I'm serious, but the first time it was obvious to me . . . was after you were beaten up." He explained. "I completely lost it . . . and I realised I had fallen for you. I was goin' to go to the hospital to tell you then . . . but I wussed out."

"You're not the only wuss." Greg smiled at him. "After we rescued you I wanted to ride in the ambulance with you so badly and tell you how much I loved you . . . but I wussed out, and I've been wussing out since."

"It's okay, we'll get there." Nick reached out for Greg's hands, glad Greg didn't pull away. "C'mon, no more awkwardness . . . we're best friends, we can take this step together." Nick assured him with a warm smile, finally getting his confidence back. "C'mon." He lifted the coffee from Greg's hands, setting it down on the coffee table then replaced it with a console controller.

Greg smiled widely at him then leant back against the sofa cushions, getting ready to play the game with Nick.

They played for hours on end, slowly inching closer towards one another until they were completely in one another's arms.

"Yes, I win again!" Greg declared, crashing back into Nick's embrace. Nick smiled down at him, unable to resist pecking a kiss to his cheek. "I definitely win again." He giggled, lacing his hands with Nick's.

Nick chuckled softly giving him a nod. "We've both missed out on so much already G, doncha think we've waited long enough?" He whispered, inching his lips closer towards Greg's.

"What exactly have we missed out on?" Greg broke the silence with his nervous rambling as Nick's lips were inches from his own.

"Well... datin', for instants." He pointed out, moving back a little. "I've always wanted to go on a date with you."

"Really, like where?" Greg asked curiously, ruining his chance at getting a kiss again.

"Um..." Nick scratched the back of his neck as he tried to think. "Well we could go to the movies, or out to dinner. We've got loads of casino's right at our fingertips. Ice skatin' . . . or just, hangin' out." He suggested, cupping Greg's cheek in his hand. "But there's somethin' I really wonna do first, if you'll give me the chance." He smirked, inching closer towards Greg's lips before he had the chance to speak again.

Nick closed his eyes, giving Greg a soft closed mouthed kiss before he gently teased his tongue across Greg's lips, coaxing them open. Greg kept his eyes closed, afraid that if he opened them this would all be a dream and he wouldn't be able to feel Nick's heavenly touch anymore.

Nick's warm tongue gently slid across his out; making a stuttered breath escape the younger mans lips.

A kiss had never felt this good.

Nick slowly pulled back, panting heavy deep breaths before he opened his eyes, watching the wide smile on Greg's face. "Mmmm, that was so much hotter than any fantasy I've ever had." He giggled excitedly.

Nick smiled widely at him, weaving their fingers together between them. "So, how was it for you G?"

"Unbelievable." He purred, collapsing back against the sofa cushions. "Did that really just happen?"

Nick reached for Greg's other hand, placing it on his own cheek as he delicately touched their lips together again. "Do you need more proof?"

"No, I'm good." He shook his head, sighing a dreamy deep breath. "So a date?" He asked, turning his head to look at Nick. "Where are we gonna go?"

"First date . . . maybe we should go out to dinner?" He suggested.

"Done." Greg suddenly threw his arms around Nick's shoulders, hugging him tightly. "I have always wanted to be this close to you." He whispered against his neck. Nick smiled widely, inhaling Greg's scents as he clutched him tightly. Greg pulled back from him, slowly climbing to his feet. "So, I'll see you at work tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah." Nick agreed, climbing to his feet to show Greg to the door.

Greg sucked in a sharp breath as he reached the door. He looked at Nick stood in front of him, trying to think of the right thing to say and not over talk in the process, which proved to be most difficult in the past, so he tried to keep it short. "Thank you Nicky, I had... a great time."

"You're tryin' not to over talk right now aren't you?" Nick smirked. Greg nodded nervously up at him, erupting a wide smile from Nick's face. "Relax, I already know how much you over talk." He smirked again, leaning forwards to close his mouth over Greg's again. That was the one privilege of their new relationship he wasn't about to give up.

Greg licked his lips as they pulled back, giving Nick a wide smile. "Bye Nicky."

"Bye." Nick pulled the door open for him, watching him slowly walking off down the driveway to his car at the end. Nick felt stupid for letting him go, but he didn't want to rush into this relationship with him; after all the time he had spend waiting for him, he could wait a little longer.


End file.
